Eres mi mejor recuerdo
by QueenBlue-V
Summary: ¿Cuál es el recuerdo que alimenta el patronus de Draco Malfoy? Tal vez sea un beso robado en un rincón de la biblioteca. Este fic participa en el concurso "eres mi recuerdo más feliz" de Dramione Shipper.


Coldplay - The scientist.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

you don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart...

Después de la batalla de Hogwarts solo unos cuantos decidieron volver a la escuela y terminar sus estudios, era comprensible, muy pocos le encontraban sentido a formarse en la magia cuando habían participado en la batalla mas grande que el mundo mágico había presenciado, ya no valía la pena aprender nuevos hechizos, cada quien se especializaría en aquello a lo que deseaban dedicarse por el resto de su vida.

Hermione no esperaba encontrarse con muchos de sus compañeros en la estación de King cross, de hecho tenia conocimiento de algunos de ellos que prefirieron quedarse en casa y le recriminaban que no hiciera lo mismo. Sin embargo se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando encontró a Neville, Luna y Ginny despidiéndose de la señora Weasley en un caluroso abrazo.

Hermione se acercó al grupo cautelosa, no había visto a la señora Weasley desde aquella tarde cuando, desolada, lloraba por su hijo asesinado. Se sentía triste cada vez que visitaba la madriguera y las risas habían desaparecido por completo, incluso los abrazos de Ron se volvieron gélidos e indiferentes. Ella comprendía que la muerte de su hermano lo afectara demasiado pero ella también se sentía muy sola y necesitaba de vez en cuando que alguien se acordara que ella también albergaba tristeza en su alma.

Los brazos de la señora Weasley la recibieron en un abrazo fuerte tan pronto como la vio y esta vez el abrazo duró un poco más de lo acostumbrado.

Con algo de nostalgia, Hermione subió al tren escoltada por Ginny, Neville y Luna. Esperaba encontrar a más conocidos una vez que se instalara en una de las cabinas, pero no tuvo que esperar demasiado por que tan pronto como cruzó el pasillo en dirección a la cabina que siempre ocupaban, se topó de frente con Pansy Parkinson y a unos pasos de ella se encontraba Draco Malfoy. Hermione casi podía jurar que era otro chico, de no ser por aquellos ojos tormentosos que tanto lo identificaban. Había perdido mucho peso y bajo sus ojos se marcaban oscuras ojeras que lo hacían lucir como si no hubiera pasado una noche de sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Pansy la observó fijamente y con un bufido exasperado siguió adelante, llevándose de la mano al rubio quién no le dedico ni un pequeño vistazo ni a ella ni a sus amigos, probablemente ni siquiera notaba que estaba siendo arrastrado por Pansy.

-que extraño- murmuró Ginny- no imaginaba que Malfoy quisiera regresar a Hogwarts después de lo sucedido.

Luna asintió y Hermione pensaba igual, se preguntó por que habría regresado si estaba claro que ya no sería el rey Slytherin que fue al principio, es más, dudaba que quedara alguien en todo el colegio que se sintiera cómodo en su presencia, a excepción de sus amigos, que al parecer, se habían reducido.

Horas más tarde Hermione se encontraba en su habitación preparándose para descansar del viaje. Se había encontrado con otros de sus compañeros aunque pudo notar que las mesas de las casas a la hora de la cena se veían lamentablemente enormes a comparación de los pocos estudiantes que albergaban. En la mesa de los Slytherin solo quedaban unos pocos estudiantes y sobresaliendo de todos ellos estaba Malfoy. Tenia la mirada perdida y no parecía estar escuchando los parloteos de Parkinson, solo observaba a la nada y soltaba un suspiro de tanto en tanto.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y, extrañamente, le dedicó un ultimo pensamiento al chico de cabellos rubios que había pasado la cena entre suspiros.

A la mañana siguiente volvió a verlo en clase de pociones, seguía cabizbajo y melancólico, un estado en el que nunca lo había visto en su vida, tal vez por eso no podía quitarle la mirada, sabía que algo había cambiado en el, aunque parecía ser la única que pensaba así. No se había equivocado en su conjetura, era cierto que ahora solo unos pocos se sentirían bien estando en el mismo lugar que él. Podía notar como todos los alumnos reunidos en el salón se preguntaban que hacía allí y le lanzaban miradas de lástima o de desprecio. Hermione se negaba a observarlo con lástima y el desprecio nunca tuvo cabida en su corazón, ni siquiera aquellas veces cuando, con una sonrisa de superioridad, la llamaba sangresucia.

Los días pasaban y las clases sucedían sin interrupciones de ningún tipo, excepto por que una mañana, durante una lección de defensa contra las artes oscuras todos fueron testigos de la furia de Malfoy. Desde hacía varias clases habían empezado a estudiar los patronus y su utilidad, finalmente era el momento de pasar de los libros a la práctica. El profesor los dispuso a todos frente a una pila de objetos y les indicó que generaran un patronus corpóreo que girara alrededor de la pila de objetos y regresara a su punto de partida. Muchos de los chicos lo habían logrado luego de intentarlo varias veces, Hermione por su parte fue capaz de hacerlo a la primera pues ya había tenido algo de práctica.

El único que luego de dos clases no había logrado la tarea era Malfoy y esa mañana luego de su último intento, su frustración llego a niveles indescriptibles y con una mueca de desprecio que no paso desapercibida por nadie, lanzó un hechizo desconocido y de su varita surgió un rayo color púrpura que impactó contra la pila de objetos y los redujo a cenizas. Luego de aquello salió del salón mascullando improperios contra el profesor, los alumnos y la inútil lección a la que no le encontraba sentido alguno.

Todos sintieron el impacto de la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza y todos esperaron pacientemente a que el profesor fuera tras Malfoy y lo obligara a regresar, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros y dijo –la defensa contra las artes oscuras parece no ser del agrado de los mortífagos –y toda la clase compartió su opinión en una carcajada. Todos menos Hermione y Luna, ellas habían notado la expresión torturada que se había extendido en el rostro de Draco al salir del salón.

Luego de la cena todos se dirigían a sus habitaciones para descansar, sin embargo Hermione quiso pasarse por la biblioteca y sacar un par de libros que necesitaría para la clase de aritmancia. Caminaba desprevenida cuando sintió una mano aferrarse a la manga de su túnica y llevarla tras la oscuridad de una estatua en el pasillo. Hermione se deshizo de aquel agarre al notar que era Malfoy el que la había arrastrado hasta allí.

-¿que quieres? –preguntó con mal humor. Quería irse a la cama temprano esa noche.

-Necesito... –Draco respiró hondo y se dijo mentalmente que estaba bien hacer lo que haría, que de vez en cuando estaba bien rendirse por un rato –necesito ayuda con algo.

-ayuda –repitió recelosa, Hermione. -¿ayuda con que?

-con el hechizo de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¿que hechizo? –preguntó la chica sintiendo una sonrisa extenderse en su rostro. Sabía muy bien que hechizo, solo quería torturar un poco a Malfoy.

-el hechizo patronus –respondió con impaciencia tiñendo sus palabras -¿lo harás?

Y así lo supo. El chico que había dejado Hogwarts para convertirse en un mortifago no era el mismo que ahora le pedía ayuda, había cambiado de tantas formas que era impensable. Hermione no sabía si prefería al impaciente y orgulloso Malfoy o a este chico con debilidades y con la suficiente humildad en su alma para acudir a ella en busca de ayuda.

-lo haré- le contestó la castaña –te ayudaré con el hechizo, siempre y cuando me obedezcas en todo y prometas no rechistar o quejarte. Deberás ser muy puntual y practicar lo suficiente ¿entendido?

-entendido- respondió Draco, tratando de no hacer una mueca ante el tono sabihondo de la chica, ella, después de todo, no había cambiado en eso.

Hermione se preguntó que tipo de patronus tendría Draco y se imaginó que sería una serpiente aunque se divertiría mucho si resultara ser un hurón, un blanco y esponjoso hurón –empezaremos mañana, en la sala de menesteres, antes de la cena.

-bien.

-Bien

y en un incomodo intento de despedida, ambos partieron con rumbos distintos pero con la promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente con la excusa de una lección.

La tarde siguiente Hermione entró en la sala de menesteres y encontró a Malfoy, puntual esperando por ella. Sin mediar mas palabras que un saludo, la lección inició. Hermione le indicaba como sostener la varita, como mover la mano y la forma en la que debía visualizar el hechizo saliendo de su cuerpo, tal y como Harry le había enseñado antes. Sin embargo todo era inútil, lo único que salía de la varita de Draco era una pequeña luz.

-tienes que buscar un recuerdo más feliz- le indicó Hermione –es la única forma de lograr el hechizo correctamente.

Draco se devanaba los sesos buscando un recuerdo lo suficientemente poderoso, aunque sabía que no tenía un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz para generar un patronus corpóreo.

Tarde tras tarde la práctica terminaba de la misma forma: Hermione daba instrucciones una y otra vez y Draco las realizaba al pie de la letra hasta que se cansaba de no obtener resultados y se marchaba de la sala enojado, frustrado y sintiéndose como un fraude. Sin embargo la tarde siguiente estaba siempre puntual y dispuesto a repetir la rutina.

Hermione también se sentía frustrada, no sabia como lograr que Malfoy generara un patronus y su paciencia se agotaba al mismo ritmo. Pensó que tal vez un cambio de escenario le sirviera al rubio para alejar lo que sea que estuviera bloqueando su magia, así que al finalizar la lección le informó que la tarde siguiente debían encontrarse en el campo de Quidditch para practicar. Draco se extrañó por la propuesta pero recordó que había prometido no cuestionar los métodos de la castaña, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

Sin embargo Hermione le informó al día siguiente que sería mejor seguir practicando en la sala de menesteres ya que allí se mantendrían más cálidos ya que al parecer el invierno había llegado y con él los vientos gélidos y la nieve molesta. Hermione nunca fue fan del invierno y ese año no sería la excepción.

Corrió hacia la sala de menesteres luego de su clase de aritmancia y esta vez no había una mueca de desagrado en su rostro, ya estaba acostumbrándose a los encuentros con Malfoy. Sin embargo no estaba preparada para entrar a la sala de menesteres y encontrar a Draco frente a un enorme ventanal que mostraba el paisaje de invierno que se veía por todo el castillo. Draco observaba fuera de la ventana con fascinación y alegría, una emoción que Hermione no había visto en el rubio desde antes de la guerra.

-amo el invierno- dijo Draco sin desviar la mirada del paisaje blanco- todo se transforma en unas pocas horas y parece... Parece una magia diferente y mejor, como si la naturaleza tuviera sus propios hechizos.

Hermione no sabía que responder a eso. Draco nunca había compartido un sentimiento semejante con ella y se sintió abrumada por la profundidad de aquel pensamiento. Draco la salvó de tener que responder algo cuando con un movimiento de su varita despejó el salón de los objetos que no necesitarían para la lección.

-¿comenzamos?- preguntó un tanto incómodo con la mirada de Hermione quién asintió y se sumergió de lleno en la lección.

Los días se convertían en semanas y los avances de Draco eran mínimos. Había logrado generar un punto de luz al invocar el patronus y había ido evolucionando a un haz de luz un poco mayor, sin embargo distaba mucho de ser el patronus corpóreo que buscaban.

Sus gruñidos de impaciencia y mal humor se tornaban en suspiros de resignación con increíble rapidez y Hermione no encontraba forma alguna para lograr que el antiguo espirito del rubio volviera, era una tarea difícil pero lo conseguiría aunque tuviera que hacerlo rabiar una y otra vez.

-no lo intentas lo suficiente- lo provocó Hermione con una sonrisa bailando en su boca. No le pasó desapercibido el gruñido molesto del rubio mientras agitaba la varita con rabia.

-calla Granger, me desconcentras- masculló por lo bajo mientras volvía a pronunciar el hechizo, con más fuerza de la necesaria pero sin producir nada nuevo. Su frustración llego a tal punto que deseaba romper algo, cualquier cosa, algo que le permitiera desahogarse. Su silenciosa petición fue cumplida por la sala y de inmediato apareció un muñeco de madera con forma humana y con un punto de tiro marcado en el pecho. Draco no dudó y lo atacó con el primer hechizo que pasó por su mente, pero no fue suficiente y seguían apareciendo figuras de madera a medida que estas se iban reduciendo a ceniza.

Hermione lo observaba entre horrorizada y fascinada. Sus movimientos eran precisos y certeros, la furia se reflejaba en su rostro y podía notar como cada hechizo que lanzaba no era conocido por ella, eran hechizos oscuros, hechos para matar, no para desarmar al oponente.

Después de un rato dejaron de aparecer figuras y Draco, jadeante y tembloroso, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, viendo al suelo sin ver nada en realidad. Hermione sucumbió a su instinto y se acercó con intención de reconfortarlo, sin embargo cuando ella posó su mano dubitativa sobre el hombro del chico este pareció salir de su estupor y con un movimiento brusco se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la salida de la sala sin mirar atrás.

Hermione no sabía si él se presentaría a la tarde siguiente y esa duda la siguió durante toda la mañana hasta que en la tarde llegó a la sala de menesteres y lo encontró allí, puntual, como siempre. Se veía avergonzado por su arranque de rabia y la castaña no sabía como sentirse al respecto.

-¿empezamos? –fue lo único que atinó a decir y Draco internamente se lo agradeció, no era bueno para pedir disculpas y un "lo siento" saldría con demasiada dificultad para parecer creíble.

Tarde tras tarde, durante varias semanas, la cita se cumplió y los avances eran muy mínimos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos dejaba de asistir. Al principio Draco iba puntual con el propósito de lograr el hechizo pero luego se convirtió en una secreta diversión. Se retaban, se presionaban el uno al otro hasta los límites insospechados y se hacían rabiar, ella lo presionaba y él respondía con igual fiereza, sin embargo eso le divertía, no podía no sentirse mejor después de haber descargado su frustración en aquellas lecciones. Hermione por su parte sentía que estaba haciendo algo bueno al querer ayudar a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Malfoy y terminara siempre más enojada y frustrada que el día anterior. Era una cómoda rutina la que tenían y se habían acostumbrado a ella con sorprendente facilidad.

Aunque había algo que convertía aquellas lecciones en un reto aún más grande. Una pequeña conexión que se había generado en los primeros días, en un día específicamente, en el que la mano de Hermione accidentalmente tocó la mano de Draco cuando esta intentaba mostrarle un movimiento diferente en su varita. Aquel pequeño roce había despertado algo desconocido para ambos y no habían intentado aquello de nuevo. Pero ese simple contacto los había convertido en expertos observadores.

Se observaban el uno al otro.

Malfoy Agitaba la varita con precisión y elegancia, como si fuera una extensión de su brazo y de su alma, como si su magia se transformara en realidad con el fluir de sus movimientos ligeros. Hermione no era una de aquellas chicas que caía rendida a los pies de el maravilloso Draco Malfoy por su aspecto físico, su arrogancia y su superioridad, ella era una chica inteligente y decidida, definitivamente nunca se enamoraría de alguien como él y sin embargo no lograba encontrar una explicación al por que no podía apartar la mirada del chico cada vez que este se deshacía en elegancia discreta.

Hermione se había descubierto un par de veces observando al rubio en las clases que compartían y notando como algunas veces sus manos se tocaban en clase de pociones y una chispa de energía subía por su brazo sin poder evitarlo. Era entonces cuando los suspiros se hacían presentes y no solo por parte de ella, él también dejaba salir uno que otro suspiro involuntario.

Una tarde, al llegar a la sala de menesteres Hermione encontró a Draco acostado en el suelo, con un brazo bajo su cabeza como soporte y observando el techo de la sala con interés. No estaba segura de por que lo hizo pero la castaña quiso hacerle compañía y se acostó junto a él a distancia suficiente para que sus brazos no se tocaran. Cerró sus ojos y se permitió relajarse.

Los pensamientos de Draco volaban en muchas direcciones sin llegar a conectarse, sin embargo sintió cuando Hermione entraba en la sala. Draco había desarrollado esa pequeña habilidad: podía sentir cuando ella entraba en algún lugar, sentía que su presencia era fuerte y eso lo preocupaba.

-mi madre solía contarme una historia sobre el patronus más famoso de todos los tiempos- dijo Draco, rompiendo el silencio de la sala y provocando que la castaña abriera sus ojos y los fijara en el techo de la estancia- cada noche que yo se lo pedía ella se sentaba en una silla junto a mi cama y relataba con su voz suave y melodiosa la leyenda mágica.

Draco suspiró profundamente y Hermione creyó que aquella pequeña información que compartió con ella había llegado hasta ese punto, sin embargo el rubio tomó una bocanada de aire y dijo:

"Cuenta la leyenda que existió hace muchos siglos un mago excepcional, con los cabellos blancos como el brillo de la luna y los ojos tan grises como una furiosa tormenta reflejando un espíritu salvaje y fuerte. Este mago poseía excepcionales dotes de magia, no había poción que él no pudiera hacer ni transformación que no pudiera realizar a la perfección, sin embargo había un hechizo que no podía dominar del todo bien: el patronus.

La magia que produce el patronus es una magia ligada a la felicidad del mago y este mago en particular carecía de recuerdos felices que le permitieran hacer una magia tan poderosa. El mago se sentía impotente al saber que existía un hechizo que él no pudiera lograr, así que decidió viajar por todo el mundo en busca del recuerdo más feliz.

El mago viajó por los lugares más hermosos y conoció personas muy interesantes, recolectó recuerdos felices pero el patronus seguía sin funcionar. Hasta que conoció a alguien que le mostraría la verdadera felicidad.

Roxane Torres pertenecía a una preciosa familia en España y poseía una belleza incomparable. Cada hombre con el que ella se cruzaba desviaba la vista y la observaba por un largo tiempo, hasta que sus curvas quedaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria, sin embargo ella no se sentía atraída por nadie, sabía que era hermosa pero no deseaba ser desposada y perder la poca libertad que le era permitida tener, había jurado no enamorarse. Hasta que conoció al mago.

El mago la cortejó durante un tiempo y ella se enamoraba cada vez más, sin embargo había un gran problema: Roxane era muggle, no había una gota de sangre mágica en su cuerpo, aunque eso no le importaba al mago, él había decidido casarse con ella sin importarle las leyes mágicas, ella conocería la verdad y serían felices. De eso estaba seguro.

Roxane y el mago se casaron y tuvieron tres pequeños hijos quienes heredaron la magia de su padre y la belleza de su madre. El mago había olvidado por completo que era incapaz de realizar un patronus hasta que una tarde uno de sus hijos le interrogó acerca del hechizo y le pidió una demostración del mismo. El mago decidió intentarlo aunque sabia dentro de si que el hechizo no funcionaría.

El mago escudriñó en su memoria por el recuerdo más feliz que tuviera y no dudó en invocar el recuerdo del primer beso que compartió con Roxane, definitivamente era su recuerdo más feliz. Cerró sus ojos y dejó que la magia fluyera por su cuerpo y se formara en su varita. El mago no abrió los ojos hasta que no escucho la ahogada exclamación de su pequeño hijo y al abrir los ojos lo que vio lo maravilló y lo asustó a partes iguales: su patronus finalmente había surgido.

Su patronus era un dragón.

Solo el recuerdo más poderoso del alma más atormentada es capaz de crear una magia espiritual tan poderosa. El corazón del mago había encontrado la felicidad absoluta en una vida oscura y su patronus reflejaba aquello.

Entre la comunidad mágica corrió el rumor de que existía un mago poderoso que era capaz de invocar un dragón en su patronus. Muchos magos y brujas viajaban de lugares remotos solo para observar el milagro y tratar de entender a que se debía, nadie conocía un patronus de semejante tamaño y fulgor. Era fuera de lo común, era poder condensado en un espíritu.

El mago volvió a sentirse poderoso e invencible, finalmente había dominado el hechizo que le faltaba. La codicia y el poder cambiaron al mago y Roxane pronto fue incapaz de reconocer en él al hombre del que se había enamorado profundamente en una plaza española.

De repente el mago sintió que no era suficiente conocer cada hechizo, era necesario crear nuevos hechizos, hechizos tan letales que su nombre quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos. Cada tarde el mago experimentaba con nuevos hechizos y Roxane lo observaba a través de las ventanas, temerosa por lo que resultaba cada vez que los hechizos surtían efecto. Pese a ser muggle Roxane sospechaba que aquella magia no era buena y sintió tristeza por su esposo.

Una tarde, mientras el mago inventaba hechizos y los niños jugaban en el lago, Roxane decidió hablar con su esposo y hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero fue una mala idea.

El mago se sentía inútil, cada hechizo salía mal y su humor empeoraba al pasar los días. Roxane sintió que su esposo la necesitaba y quiso interceder, sin embargo no contaba con que el humor del mago alimentara la magia oscura que llevaba en su interior. Las únicas armas con las que contaba Roxane eran sus palabras y estas no bastaron cuando su esposo, accidentalmente, descargó su furia contra ella.

Dice la leyenda que el mago abandonó a sus pequeños y desapareció en las montañas donde nadie volvió a verlo jamás. Otros dicen que lo vieron tratando de invocar su patronus otra vez pero el recuerdo de su esposa siendo asesinada por él mismo bloqueó cualquier fuente de felicidad que pudiera tener.

Sin embargo existe en Irlanda una tumba pequeña junto a un lago pacífico donde el sol la acaricia cada tarde, donde los pájaros se posan a entonar una melodía romántica y en la piedra reza un epitafio marcado por la mano de un artista que dice: aquí descansa junto a su amada esposa, el mago del dragón. "Tu eres mi mejor recuerdo" Thadeus Malfoy.

Draco finalizó su relato y la sala se sumió en un profundo silencio.

-¿y qué si soy igual a mi antepasado? ¿Qué pasará si no encuentro un recuerdo lo suficientemente fuerte para este hechizo? –dejó salir una carcajada sin humor- tendré que conformarme con los hechizos que me enseñó tía Bellatrix, aunque no creo que sean muy útiles en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Hermione no podía creer que Draco hubiera bajado sus defensas hasta el punto de compartir un recuerdo íntimo de su infancia y uno de sus temores: se sentía incapaz de hacer un hechizo y eso lo frustraba por completo, quería cambiar sus hechizos de magia negra por aquellos que le permitieran encajar en algún lugar. Era suficientemente malo tener la marca tenebrosa tatuada en su piel y no poderse deshacer de ella.

De repente Hermione sintió que debía hacer algo al respecto. No quería que Malfoy se sintiera miserable por una vida que no escogió voluntariamente y ese deseo la sorprendió, creía en el perdón y ya había empezado a minimizar aquellos años de ofensas y burlas que él le había dedicado. De repente comprendía que siempre había existido dos caras de la misma persona: una ofensiva que no se preocupaba por imponer su voluntad y pasar sobre quien se atreviera a contrariarlo. Y otra muy diferente que se alegraba cuando el invierno teñía de blanco el paisaje y que se deleitaba en los cuentos que su madre solía contarle.

Draco ladeo su cabeza, le echo un vistazo a la chica acostada a su lado y sonrió ligeramente. Estaba sonrojada por el frío y su cabello lucía especialmente enmarañado esa tarde, no creía que pudiera lucir más graciosa y sintió un impulso desconocido hasta ahora. Alguna pequeña voz en su mente le instaba a regresar la mirada al techo y no abrir la boca en lo que restaba de tarde, pero un susurro en su corazón le decía "obsérvala más de cerca, toca sus mejillas y descubre si son tan cálidas como parecen" Draco se asusto de aquello y se sintió estúpido por atreverse a pensar por un momento que podría tener ese tipo de confianza con Granger, con Hermione.

De repente la castaña se levantó y lo observó desde toda su altura -¿vas a quedarte allí toda la tarde, quejándote de tu suerte o vamos a practicar?- preguntó Hermione y Draco pudo ver una sonrisa asomando en su rostro cuando extendió una mano en su dirección.

El antiguo Draco no habría aceptado su mano, lo más probable es que la hubiera ignorado de forma desdeñosa, pero el susurro imprudente en su corazón se convertía con rapidez en un murmullo, en una voz. Se permitió escucharla y tomó la mano de la chica, dándose un impulso para levantarse del frío suelo, sin embargo no la dejó ir tan pronto como estuvo en pie, la retuvo un segundo, solo un segundo pero se sintió como más tiempo y Draco sintió una secreta satisfacción al notar como el rubor en las mejillas de Hermione se acentuaba.

La práctica esa tarde se extendió por mucho tiempo y ninguno de los dos había notado como el cielo se oscurecía, solo notaron que era tarde cuando el cansancio hacía mella en ellos. Se despidieron con la muda promesa de encontrarse al día siguiente.

-tal vez podríamos averiguar un poco en los libros- conjeturó Hermione la siguiente tarde – tal vez encontremos algo sobre el hechizo y como se puede generar con más facilidad.

-de acuerdo- masculló Draco, un tanto desganado, notando que se avecinaba una incursión a la biblioteca.

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca Draco pudo decir con certeza que era lo que tanto le gustaba a Hermione de aquel lugar. Era tan pacífico, tan silencioso que podía escuchar su corazón palpitando y el susurro de los dedos de Granger cuando pasaba sus manos, casi con cariño, sobre las polvorientas estanterías llenas de libros antiguos.

Hermione tomó un par de libros de un estante y los dejó sobre un escritorio cercano, se alejó y volvió a regresar con las manos llenas de más libros. Draco se había acomodado en la destartalada silla frente al escritorio y observaba con curiosidad la forma en la que la castaña localizaba los libros y los tomaba entre sus brazos como si fueran pequeñas criaturas vivientes.

Luego de un par de libros adicionados a la pila, Hermione se sentó junto a Draco y abrió el primer libro: un tomo antiguo y polvoroso sobre la historia de los hechizos de espíritu y su uso en contra de las artes oscuras. El rubio solo observaba, al lugar, a los libros, pero principalmente, a ella. Se sentía fascinado por la forma en la que asomaba la pinta de su lengua sonrosada entre los labios cuando se concentraba, en los momentos en los que encontraba algo interesante sus labios se movían recreando en su mente las palabras que aparecían en el libro. Pero principalmente le llamaba la atención que Hermione fruncía el ceño ligeramente y tamborileaba con sus dedos en la página del libro cuando no comprendía algún concepto.

Hermione levantó la mirada del libro y se sorprendió al notar la mirada del rubio fija en su rostro, la sorpresa se convirtió en vergüenza que se reflejó en el sonrojo de sus mejillas y comenzó a hablar para llenar el silencio que se había formado.

-me parece que este libro puede decirnos las causas del bloqueo mágico –explicó la chica, gesticulando son sus manos –el autor explica varias formas de librarse de él y creo que podríamos intentar unas cuantas, pero no podemos hacerlas todas por que algunas requieren pociones potentes y no tenemos acceso a ellas, sin embargo podemos buscar la forma de hacer las pociones. En la sala de menesteres podríamos encontrar los ingredientes si se los pedimos, claro que nunca lo he intentado y no se si funcionaría pero valdría la pena busc...

Su discurso se vio interrumpido cuando de un momento a otro Sus labios se vieron ocupados por algo más que palabras sin sentido.

Draco no supo que lo llevó a hacer lo que hizo, se excusó en su mente afirmando que lo hizo para detener el parloteo de Hermione que estaba perturbando el silencio reconfortante del lugar. Sea cual sea la razón que inventara en su mente, la verdad es que nada explicaría el por que quiso posar sus labios sobre los de la chica y demandar un beso al que no tenía derecho.

Existen en el mundo diferentes tipos de besos, casi tan diversos como las personas que los dan y los reciben. Hay besos suaves, lentos, que llenan el alma de calor y el cuerpo de cosquillas. Hay otros que son rápidos, insistentes y llenos de pasión que sube la temperatura de los cuerpos y los obliga a juntarse un poco más. Sin embargo existe una clase de beso muy rara, un beso ligero como una pluma, suave y lento, delicado como un secreto, un beso que comparten dos amantes que se encuentran por vez primera y descubren que sus almas encajan como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger compartían esa clase de beso.

Compartieron esa clase de beso en un rincón de la biblioteca a la luz de una vela y rodeados de polvorosos libros.

El corazón de la chica martilleaba en su pecho con una fuerza demoledora e incontenible, sus brazos se elevaron temblorosos y se posaron con temor sobre los brazos del rubio, al principio lo hizo con intención de apartarlo, sin embargo ese impulso fue reemplazado por las ganas de acercarlo más a su cuerpo. El beso pasaba de ser suave y lento, casi temeroso a convertirse en un baile frenético donde batallaban voluntades y donde ninguno parecía querer rendirse al otro.

Se besaron por tanto tiempo que olvidaron el mundo, se besaron sin pensar, sin recordar, solo existían ellos dos. Se habían perdido tanto en su emoción desbordada que no notaron a la pequeña intrusa que se escondía tras un estante observándolo todo y sin creer nada de lo que veía. Detrás de un estante se escondía una pequeña codiciosa, envidiosa y sonriente, una pequeña espía que veía un Malfoy y una sangresucia besándose, más no podía notar los sentimientos que se compartían en ese instante.

La pequeña espía había desaparecido cuando finalmente El rubio y la morena separaron sus labios pero dejaron sus frentes unidas, sin querer romper esa burbuja cálida que refugiaba sentimientos del frío exterior.

Hermione se sintió emocionada y cansada al mismo tiempo. Se separó totalmente del Draco y este sintió su ausencia muy clara, sin embargo ella tomó la mano del chico y la estrechó ligeramente, mantuvo sus manos unidas aún cuando poso su cabeza sobre el libro que permanecía abierto en el escritorio y cerró sus ojos, prometiéndose que los volvería a abrir una vez que descansara. Solo entonces se permitiría dedicarle una sonrisa.

Draco Malfoy nunca fue un sentimental y siempre supo que no lo era y no lo sería, en ningún momento, ante ninguna circunstancia y mucho menos con testigos presentes que pudieran recordarle en el futuro que en realidad si tenía sentimientos y que dejara de ocultarlos si no quería quedarse solo. Así que, diciéndose a sí mismo que no había un solo sentimiento involucrado, El rubio alargó una mano en dirección al rostro de Hermione y deslizó con delicadeza un dedo por su mejilla, sus pómulos redondeados, su frente serena y finalmente y con algo de reticencia rozó con suavidad el labio inferior ligeramente más carnoso y sonrosado que el labio superior pero infinitamente suave y cálido. Con un cosquilleo en su pecho recordó sus labios dulces e inocentes y el beso que compartieron como un secreto, como un algo frágil que debe permanecer en la oscuridad para llenar sus almas de luz.

No había sentimientos de por medio, se dijo a si mismo, pero por un segundo su pecho se contrajo y su corazón se saltó un latido.

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo se obligó a retirar la mano y a enfocarse en otra cosa, cualquier cosa que le quitara esa extraña opresión del pecho. Pero fue casi imposible hacerlo cuando de los labios entreabiertos de la castaña se escapó un suspiro ligero.

Draco nunca fue un sentimental pero estuvo bastante cerca del borde observando el abismo que le obligaba a sentir y no iba a regresar a él, ni siquiera cuando finalmente Hermione se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que él era, ni siquiera entonces, porque si se permitía sentirse frágil ante esa visión entonces no sería capaz de volver atrás y se ahogaría en el dolor que por fuerza debía sentir, se ahogaría y por eso construyó aquel nudo en su pecho, para mantener a raya cualquier emoción que lo obligara a quedarse con ella, a mantener a su lado ese rayo de luz convertido en persona que revolucionó su vida entera.

La tarde siguiente Hermione se apresuraba a apilar sus libros para encontrarse con Draco, como cada tarde. No supo con certeza que había pasado la noche anterior. Sabía que se había quedado dormida por que despertó horas después con su rostro marcado por las páginas del libro en el que se recostó, pero no sabía que había ocurrido con Draco ni lo había visto en todo el día, había faltado a clase de pociones y sentía impaciencia por llegar a la sala de menesteres y descubrir que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, que realmente se había perdido en los besos de Malfoy hasta que estuvo tan cansada que no podía dejar sus ojos abiertos. Aun podía sentir un hormigueo en sus labios, como un fantasma del beso, como una promesa.

El destino tiene una forma de actuar que escapa al entendimiento de los seres humanos, el destino no es generoso y pocas veces concede a las personas aquello que desean con toda su alma y ciertamente encuentra la forma de despertar de los ensueños a todos aquellos que se permitieron cerrar sus ojos e imaginar un mundo nuevo, un mundo diferente.

El destino guió esa tarde a Hermione por el pasillo equivocado y le mostró en cuantas piezas puede romperse un corazón.

-es obvio que es una apuesta- masculló Pansy en un tono arrogante y con una mueca desdeñosa en el rostro, mientras caminaba junto a Theo por el mismo pasillo, sin notar que no se encontraban solos- no hay forma de que Draco quiera a una sangresucia, de seguro solo quiere llevarla a la cama y habrá cumplido la apuesta con quien sea que la haya hecho.

-Estoy casi seguro que la apuesta se hizo con Blaise, creo haber escuchado algo al respecto la semana pasada –especuló Theo- trataré de socavarle algo a Goyle aunque estoy casi seguro que no es una apuesta, lo mas probable es que Draco quiera llevarse a Granger a la cama como un reto personal. Recuerda que ella siempre lo detestó y él cada vez que podía le hacía la vida miserable. Tal vez esta sea la culminación.

Los dos Slytherins siguieron parloteando sobre el tema un poco más aunque Hermione no se quedó a escuchar el resto. Con el corazón en una mano y un nudo en la garganta se dirigió a la torre de Gryffindor donde podría encerrarse en su habitación y llorar en paz por un rato.

Mientras Hermione se ahogaba en las emociones, Draco había iniciado su práctica, quería sorprender a Hermione cuando notara sus avances. La noche anterior había sentido una emoción tal en su pecho que quiso confirmar una teoría que había surgido en su mente luego de besar a la castaña. Había salido al campo de Quidditch con la luna como su único testigo e invocó aquel hechizo que tanto le había costado. Su teoría había funcionado, fue capaz de invocar por primera vez un patronus corpóreo y su alimento había sido la memoria de aquel beso, aquella caricia frenética y secreta que solo ellos compartieron.

No podía esperar a mostrarle el hechizo a Hermione. Sin embargo ella no apareció esa tarde, ni ninguna otra.

Draco la buscaba entre clases y en los pasillos de la escuela sin notar su presencia, sin embargo si podía notar las miradas de odio que le dirigía la pequeña Weasley y supo entonces que algo había ocurrido y que ella estaba al tanto de eso. Quería interceptarla en algún momento pero cada vez que pensaba en hacerlo ella le dirigía una mirada gélida y se alejaba sin mediar palabra.

Una mañana escuchó a la pelirroja hablando con su amiga lunática, contándole que ella iría a la madriguera para averiguar como estaba Hermione, sin embargo, Draco no supo nada más pues de inmediato dejaron de hablar al notar su presencia.

Eso bastaba. Ya sabía donde se encontraba y no tardaría en buscarla.

Nunca debí esperar algo diferente de Malfoy, él es, después de todo, un Slytherin, esta en su naturaleza traicionar –dijo Hermione con rencor tiñendo cada una de sus palabras. Llevaba varios días en la madriguera y empezaba a sentirse mejor, aunque tuvo que contarle lo ocurrido a Harry y Ron quienes no dejaban de cuestionarla por su actitud taciturna y sus sollozos en las noches- ¿sabes Ron? Es como aquella historia que la abuela me contaba siempre que quería enseñarme a no confiar en personas con mala reputación, aquella historia de la tortuga y el escorpión.

-¿que historia, Hermione? Trata de calmarte un poco- dijo el pelirrojo preocupado por la cordura de su amiga.

-en un lago había una tortuga que nadaba tranquilamente en la orilla –relató Hermione con parsimonia- y se acercó a ella un escorpión pidiéndole que lo cargara en su espalda y así podría cruzar el lago, sin embargo la tortuga se rehusaba ya que sabia que el escorpión lo picaría; el escorpión finalmente convenció a la tortuga jurándole que no le haría daño ya que si el picaba a la tortuga ella moriría y ambos se hundirían en el lago, pero cuando la tortuga iba a mitad de camino en el lago el escorpión hundió su aguijón en ella y la tortuga mientras agonizaba le preguntó por que lo había hecho si eso significaba que ahora los dos morirían en aquel lago, a lo que el escorpión respondió "lo lamento, es mi naturaleza"

Hermione finalizó su relato con un hondo y tembloroso suspiro. No quería que la emoción la embargara y aun así sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas lentamente sin poder detenerlas. Sabia que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar y no habría nada que detuviera aquel torbellino de emociones.

Ron, por otro lado, sentía dos emociones muy diferentes pero que sin embargo van de la mano en algunos casos: una alegría secreta y una culpabilidad palpable. Sabia que no estaba bien sentirse feliz por que finalmente Hermione se había dado cuenta de la estupidez que cometió al confiar en Malfoy y de allí se derivaba la culpa, por que dentro de si el sentía ganas de regodearse y decirle "te lo dije". Pero no lo haría, no cuando su amiga estaba al borde del abismo.

Hermione quería subir a la habitación y encerrarse hasta el día siguiente cuando se sintiera mas fuerte para lidiar con la maraña de sentimientos alojados en su pecho, sin embargo su determinación se vio influida por unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de la madriguera.

Draco Malfoy, con varita en mano y con una fuerte determinación tocó en la puerta destartalada de la madriguera. Si alguien le hubiera dicho semanas atrás que en un futuro no muy lejano estaría en la casa de los Weasley buscando a una sangresucia, de seguro se desternillaría de la risa y llamaría a San Mungo para informar que había encontrado a un esquizofrénico.

Cada vez que su resolución flaqueaba, rememoraba el beso, aquel beso y su voluntad encontraba fuerzas renovadas. Se enfrentaría a todo, lo sabía ahora, estaba preparado para lidiar con cualquier cosa.

Con cualquier cosa menos con los dos adolescentes que salieron de la madriguera con muecas de furia en sus rostros.

Hermione salía tras ellos y se detuvo en seco al ver a Draco.

¿Que demonios haces aquí, Malfoy? –gruñó Ron, con su varita apuntando al pecho del rubio- ¿no ha sido suficiente daño el que hiciste?

-es mejor que te vayas antes que ocurra algo inevitable- le advirtió Potter.

Draco tenía dos varitas apuntando a su pecho pero su mirada estaba fija en la morena que permanecía a unos pasos de distancia y que le sostenía la mirada con una expresión de tristeza grabada en el rostro.

No me iré de aquí hasta que no veas con tus propios ojos la prueba... –Draco suspiro como pidiendo fuerzas al universo para seguir hablando- la prueba de lo que siento por ti, aunque sea demasiado cobarde para decirlo con palabras seré capaz de mostrarte este sentimiento que oprime mi pecho desde aquella vez en la que nos besamos en la biblioteca.

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba y su incredulidad aumento cuando Draco, con sus movimientos pausados y firmes, invocó un hechizo patronus y por primera vez de su varita surgió la luz más potente que hubiera visto, pero eso no fue todo, por que de aquella luz surgió una figura, una inmensa figura, más grande que cualquier patronus y tomó forma de dragón.

Draco poseía el patronus de dragón.

El primer dragón en seiscientos años.

La inmensa figura en forma de dragón danzó en espirales por el cielo, como si fuera una estrella fugaz y dio un giro alrededor de ella entes de desaparecer en una pequeña explosión de luz. Hermione se maravilló ante el espectáculo que suponía un patronus de aquel tamaño y se preguntó que tanto poder se necesitaría para poder invocar algo semejante. Draco, jadeante y tembloroso, dirigió su mirada hacia Hermione y sonrió, solo sonrió pero esa sonrisa dijo todo lo que ella quiso escuchar y más. Aquella sonrisa le decía cuanto la amaba realmente.

-aquel primer beso- murmuró Draco, con evidente esfuerzo –nuestro primer beso es el recuerdo más feliz que alguna vez tuve, Granger. Ese recuerdo me permite levantarme cada mañana en espera de verte y ese recuerdo logró un hechizo que creía imposible. Nada me hubiera preparado para sentir lo que sentí en ese momento y aún me pregunto que viste en mi para haberme creído merecedor de aquel regalo.

Hermione aun no salía de su estupor y le costaba formar una respuesta inteligente aunque en su mente se estuviera librando una batalla y en su corazón las emociones revolotearan como aves en una jaula. Draco tomó su silencio como un signo de decepción o tristeza y su sonrisa vaciló, se convirtió en una mueca de tristeza similar; pero su corazón se hizo trizas cuando, con una ultima mirada, Hermione dio media vuelta y se internó en la madriguera. El rubio quiso ir tras ella pero el cuerpo de Potter se lo impidió mientras Weasley entraba tras la castaña en la casa.

-Tu nunca quisiste a Hermione, no realmente, solo la estás utilizando- masculló Harry en tono amenazador- y lo mejor será que te vayas de una vez por todas y dejes de hacerle daño. Suficiente ha pasado después de la guerra, todos merecemos un poco de tranquilidad.

Draco quiso gritarle y reclamarle su egoísmo. Él también había pasado por mucho en la guerra y después de ella y aún así no se escondía en los rincones a sentirse miserable o culpable por lo ocurrido, él prefería creer que había algo de esperanza para aquellos que habían equivocado su camino y habían encontrado un aliciente para volver a la vida.

Su aliciente había sido aquella castaña de temperamento fuerte y alma inocente que no se había corrompido por el mundo lleno de males que la rodeaba.

-Nunca pretendí lastimarla –dijo Draco, con una firmeza desconocida en su voz- ella logró lo que yo creía impensable, ella pudo redimirme de todo lo que hice.

La emoción se apoderaba de las facciones del rubio con rapidez y era cada vez mas difícil ocultarla ante los ojos extraños e indiferentes del moreno. Pero cada palabra que pronunció estaba empapada de verdad, Hermione había redimido sus acciones y había iluminado por un momento su vida tan lúgubre y desolada mostrándole que era posible ser feliz aunque hubieras tenido un pasado lleno de temores y reproches.

-Eres un monstruo que cree ser un ángel- espetó con furia en el rostro del rubio- no te mientas a ti mismo, ya nada te puede salvar, ni siquiera el hecho de que el corazón más puro te ame.

Draco se tambaleó ante las palabras de Harry y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de empuñar su varita y maldecir al niño que vivió, sin embargo, muy en el fondo supo que tenía razón, que él no era digno de Hermione, que su alma era oscura pese a los esfuerzos de la chica por hacerlo diferente y pese a todo lo que vio y vivió en la guerra. Él era insalvable y nada podría cambiar eso. Él sabía la verdad pero eso no impedía que aquella verdad le doliera en el pecho como si una daga clavada en ese punto exacto se retorciera cada vez que respiraba.

-tienes razón- murmuró Draco, sintiendo que lo que diría le costaría hasta el ultimo resquicio de esperanza a la que se había aferrado con intensidad –tienes razón en todo y no excuso mi comportamiento ni pretendo que de un momento a otro crean que he cambiado. Por que no lo he hecho.

Sintió como una sonrisa sardónica se extendía en su rostro y trató de mantenerla el tiempo suficiente para dejar salir unas palabras amargas que evitarían un mal mayor –no he cambiado en lo absoluto ni siento deseos de hacerlo. Aquel beso fue realmente una apuesta entre Zabini y yo. Queríamos saber que tan cierto es que la mojigata de Granger seguía siendo virgen, sin embargo mi plan se frustró antes de poder descubrirlo. Una lástima.

Draco vio el puño del moreno abalanzarse a su rostro con el tiempo suficiente para detenerlo, sin embargo no lo hizo, sentía que por una vez en su vida estaba bien ser el que recibiera los golpes. Vio por última vez a Harry y volvió a aparecer su sonrisa ladeada la cual se esfumó cuando vio a Hermione observándolo por la ventana de la madriguera. Draco se permitió un ultimo vistazo a la razón de sus desvelos y sin ceremonias dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando sin mirar atrás.

Por que si miraba atrás se arrepentiría.

Por que si miraba atrás no sería capaz de irse sin poseer de nuevo aquellos labios dulces.

Por que si se permitía mirar atrás le diría un "te amo" por cada lágrima que hubiera provocado.

Así que solo se alejó y en la madriguera se quedó el último resquicio de felicidad que le quedaba y pudo apostar que con ella se quedaba su brillante dragón hecho de felicidad y recuerdos cálidos, por que sin Hermione se borraba de su alma su recuerdo más feliz.


End file.
